The Worst Moment
by Marni.246
Summary: This is my take on Hermione being tortured in Deathly Hallows. A total brutal moment. This is in response to a challenge from two years ago dealing with a moment in the character would consider as one of the worst in their life. All characters are JKR's!
1. The Worst Moment

The Worst Moment

Hermione could feel her nerves rising. She tried to remain brave – mostly for Harry and Ron's sake – but she couldn't seem to keep her fear from getting the best of her. She felt as though she was about to be sick to her stomach.

Hermione wasn't focused on the conversation; she was too busy trying to think of a way to get them out of this dilemma. Freedom would be granted to them, if only they could get past the three Snatchers – including the werewolf, Greyback – and the rest of the residents of Malfoy Manor. Freedom seemed so far away at the moment; it was nothing more than a small hope.

Hermione thought of Harry – his face was still swelled, but how much longer would that last? Her thoughts next turned to the goblin…she could hardly see why the Malfoys and Bellatrix would need him – torture, perhaps? She knew Dean would hardly fare better than she would, given his Half-blood status. Her thoughts turned to the last member of their little party other than herself – Ron.

Hermione would give next to anything to have Ron not here. The thought was laughable, really…she could just imagine how hard he'd laugh if she told him she was worried about him. After all, how many times this year alone had he tried to persuade her not to risk her neck?

Hermione was drawn to the present when she heard Narcissa Malfoy say, "Take the prisoners to the cellar, Greyback." Hermione felt herself relax the slightest bit. Unfortunately, she hadn't even breathed a small sigh of relief before Bellatrix added her opinion.

"Wait. All except…except for the Mudblood." Hermione suddenly felt as though she were going to be ill. She took a shaky breath, and couldn't help but cringe as Greyback grunted in agreement.

What Hermione heard next, however, scared her far more than the prospect of facing Bellatrix without a wand. "No!" Ron had shouted. Hermione closed her eyes as he continued, "You can have me, keep me!" In a flurry of movement, Bellatrix stepped in front of him and slapped him. Hermione winced as the sound echoed throughout the room.

In a voice that gave Hermione the idea that she wasn't opposed to the idea, Bellatrix said, "If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next. Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them – yet."

Hermione fought the urge to curse Ron to make him stay silent. She could feel tugging on the ropes that wasn't just from Bellatrix cutting her loose – she was nearly positive that Ron was squirming wildly. As she watched the rest be taken from the room, she tried her best to catch Ron's eye, hoping to send him some sort of sign that it would all work out well.

At the last second, their gazes met and Hermione nodded once at him, slightly smiling, but without humor. No matter what she felt on the inside, she didn't want him to know just how terrified she actually was. As he was pulled out of sight, she wiped the smile from her face and stared blankly ahead as Bellatrix pulled her over to the middle of the room, turning to face her.

"Do you know what I did to Longbottom's parents?" Bellatrix smiled coldly. Hermione did not give her the pleasure of answering. Instead, she remained standing, staring stonily at the far wall. Her smile turned to a sneer as she spat, "We'll see if you fare any better than them. _Crucio_!"

Pain as Hermione had never felt coursed through her. She resisted screaming only for a few seconds – the pain was too intense. Against her will, she let out a scream. Bellatrix ended the curse after what seemed like a lifetime, but what Hermione knew to really be maybe half a minute. Hermione crumpled to her knees, breathing heavily and trying not to think about the pain.

"Not so tough, are you? The weakness of being a Mudblood…._Crucio_!" Bellatrix said it almost lazily, although the pain from a second round was enough to send Hermione to the ground. She writhed on the ground, screaming again. Although it lasted slightly longer this time, Bellatrix once again stopped. Hermione lay on the ground, hardly able to move.

_Ron_, she thought miserably. Bellatrix regained her focus when she said, "Now, where did you get that sword?" Hermione didn't answer when she asked, and remained just as silent when she asked for the third time that night. "I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get that sword? _Where_?" Bellatrix screeched, her annoyance plainly etched in her voice.

This time Hermione didn't even hear Bellatrix utter the word 'crucio'. As a result the pain caught her off-guard, and she screamed the loudest she had yet. She continued to scream, writhing on the ground, as Bellatrix kept at it. _Little…bit…longer...._ Hermione tried to focus on that, instead of the pain. When Bellatrix finally lifted the curse, Hermione instantly yelled out, "We found it – we found it – PLEASE!"

"You are lying, you filthy Mudblood and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell me the truth; tell me the truth!" Bellatrix screamed again. Hermione felt the curse rip through her again – she didn't know how much more she could take. After what felt like ages, Bellatrix removed the curse and there was total silence for a few seconds. Except for….

Hermione closed her eyes and focused on the sound. Someone was yelling something, but she couldn't quite make out what it was just yet. Just a few more seconds, and – "What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or I swear I will run you through with this knife!"

Hermione couldn't seem to get her brain to work fast enough. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. She wanted nothing more than for this nightmare to end – even if that meant death. Bellatrix seemed to think this was too long a time. "What else did you take, what else? Answer me! ANSWER ME! _CRUCIO_!"

Hermione wasn't sure if she screamed or not that time. It was becoming harder and harder to keep a grasp on reality, on anything that wasn't pain. She felt the curse lift and go through her once more, twice more…she lost count.

As she felt it lift again, she let out a weak moan and tried to fight to stay awake. She needed to remain conscious. Just as she was starting to fear that she wouldn't be able to, she heard the voice yell again, and suddenly it clicked in her mind what it was. Ron was yelling her name, over and over.

She choked on a sob and closed her eyes, "Ron," she whispered lightly. She could see his face…his wonderfully blue eyes and vibrant red hair. In her mind's eye, he was looking at her, telling her that it would be okay, she just had to hold on a little longer.

"How did you get in my vault? Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

Hermione was too weak to fight anymore. Sobbing, she said, "We only met him tonight!" For the rest, she didn't know what to say, but suddenly it clicked in her mind, as though someone had whispered it in her ear: _lie_. "We've never been inside your vault," Hermione continued, struggling to get the words out, "It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" Bellatrix raged, "Oh likely story!" Hermione could feel her vision going, but fought it harder than she had before. She had to make sure Ron was alright – that was all she wanted to know. She closed her eyes momentarily, and nearly started crying at the images in her mind's eye.

Images from their first year flowed through her mind – meeting Ron and Harry on the train; fighting the troll; waking Ron after the chess game. Soon after that, images from second year appeared; Ron trying to hex Malfoy in her honor; sitting with Harry and Ron in the common area late one night; seeing their faces for the first time after being woken up.

She opened her eyes briefly; another being had entered the room, but Hermione's eyes fluttered closed again before she could tell who it was. Memories from third year were flashing quickly before her eyes; her first trip to Hogsmeade alone with Ron; how happy she was after making up with Ron after their fight; flinging her arms around his neck when he offered to help with Buckbeak's trial; Ron worrying about her homework load…. Fourth years' memories took the forefront now, and she could see Ron's face as she got to the Burrow; his face when he recognized her at the ball; Ron's jealousy over Krum; Ron –

Hermione vaguely heard the word, '_Crucio_!' before she felt the curse rip through her again. She thought the pain was going to be never-ending, and found that she almost wished for death. Finally, the pain ended and she breathed out a shaky breath in relief. She opened her eyes, but closed them soon after. Her memories were far superior to her current surroundings.

Her memories of fifth year grew increasingly pleasant; prefect duties with Ron; kissing him on the cheek before his first Quidditch match; sitting with Ron on the nights Harry had Occlumency. The sixth year memories were few and fleeting; Ron saying her name after being poisoned; the few weeks of happiness they had – the only one that really played across her mind's eye was when Ron held her during Dumbledore's funeral. Concentrating extra hard, she could feel Ron's arms wrapped around her.

She was concentrating so hard on the feeling that she didn't hear Bellatrix cry, '_Crucio_'. The memory of holding hands with Ron came to her mind – she had felt so safe, then, but that seemed so far away. She couldn't tell if she was screaming – she was so weak now that she couldn't even open her eyes. With one last breath and great effort, she whispered, "Ron", again…and then her world went black.


	2. A Different Kind of Fear

A Different Kind of Fear

Ron was certain he had never felt more scared and vulnerable in all his life. At the same time he was angry, angrier than he'd been in awhile. He glared at Bellatrix as she approached them, her cold eyes roaming over their faces. Ron blocked out what she was saying, trying his best to think up a story. He was starting to get desperate – he knew that Bellatrix hated Muggle-borns above just about everything.

Bellatrix stopped moving which caught Ron's attention. He heard, 'Take these prisoners to the cellar, Greyback,' and had just started to think that they would be momentarily okay, when he heard Bellatrix's shrilly voice say, "Wait, all except…except for the Mudblood."

Ron's stomach tightened into a knot and he felt as though he was going to be sick. Thinking to spare Hermione if at all possible, he shouted out, "NO! You can have me, keep me!"

Suddenly a sharp pain sprung up in his cheek and he realized that Bellatrix had slapped him. "If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," she sneered, with a nod to Greyback.

Ron felt Greyback nudge them along and struggled to turn his head; he had to see Hermione, try to tell her that he would somehow rescue her. For one fleeting moment, their gazes met, and in that brief time, Hermione half-smiled at him. Ron closed his eyes as he and Harry were dragged away, burning the image of her into his mind.

Hurricanes of disconnected thoughts were buzzing through his head, but every plan he thought up had a massive flaw in one area or another. Greyback's voice broke through Ron's reverie, and Ron heard him say, "Reckon she'll let me have a bite of the girl when she's finished with her? I'd say I'll get a bite or two, wouldn't you, ginger?"

Ron was so furious now that he was shaking with his anger. He wanted nothing more than to kill them all. After descending a flight of stairs, they had finally reached the cellar, and Greyback shoved them in, slamming the door behind them. Instantly, Hermione's first scream rent the air. "HERMIONE!" Ron began to bellow, struggling fiercely against the ropes now.

Ron vaguely registered that Harry was saying something to him; instead, he bellowed Hermione's name again, hoping beyond hope that she was still alive.

When he heard her scream again, it tore him apart. He continued to struggle, feeling as though time was moving slowly. "Shut – work out –" he caught fragments of what Harry was saying as he continued to yell Hermione's name.

"Plan – stop –" But Ron could not stop…he would not _rest_ until Hermione was alive and out of harm's way. Why had he never told her how he felt about her? He'd loved her for so long, yet he'd never admitted his feelings to her.

"HERMIONE!" He yelled again, feeling more helpless than he'd ever felt. Nothing had ever terrified him more than he was now – well, except for when Hermione had been petrified – and he felt as though he were drowning in an emotional waterfall.

"Harry? Ron? Is that you?" A musical voice that Ron would have recognized anywhere called out in the darkness. It caught him so off guard that for a split second he stopped screaming. He was only half-listening to what was going on, desperate to know if Hermione still…. He couldn't even think it.

Hermione screamed again suddenly and Ron felt terror mixed with relief. "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" She was still alive, but he could only imagine what those monsters were doing to her.

He could feel someone tugging on the ropes, but he couldn't care less. He struggled to hear any noise from above which would assure him that Hermione was – for the moment – all right. "Where did you get this sword? Where?!"

"We found it – we found it – PLEASE!" Hermione screamed again and Ron felt his control snap. He began to struggle harder than he had before; he had to get to Hermione, he needed her.

"…see what I'm doing," Luna muttered.

"My pocket!" Ron called out quickly, thinking fast. "In my pocket, there's a Deluminator, and it's full of light!"

As the ropes fell away, Ron ran forward, looking up at the ceiling for some sort of trap door. This was a very creepy dungeon belonging to the creepiest bloke he'd ever known – _surely_ they would have a trapdoor. When that failed, he began trying to Disapparate. If only he had a wand…..

Tears coursed down his face as she screamed again and again, the sound ripping through him and leaving him feeling as though he were being cursed as well. Almost totally unaware of what he was doing, he began to pound the wall, yelling her name over and over again. _Don't leave me_, he thought hopelessly. _Don't take her away_.

As Malfoy's voice sounded from the other side of the door, Ron was smart enough to click the Deluminator again, trapping the lights once more as Malfoy entered. The moment he left, Ron returned the lights to the air, his eyes falling on Dobby. His shock was so great that he opened his mouth without thinking, "DOB–"

Harry hit his arm and he closed his mouth instantly, realizing what he had potentially just done. He offered his brother's cottage as a place of refuge when needed, but he was so totally focused on Hermione above him. Fear shuddered through him as Dobby's Disapparating crack caught attention from above.

"We're going to have to tackle him," Harry whispered to Ron. Ron nodded in response, letting his anger and rage fill him. "Leave the lights on."

As Wormtail entered, they caught him unaware and Ron began to fight with an unmatchable rage. He put his anger into everything he did and was able to overpower Wormtail. "We'll have that," Ron hissed, taking his wand from him.

When Wormtail's own silver hand began to strangle the life from him, Ron's immediate thought was _good_. He had caused them nothing but pain and heartache over the years. On the heels of that thought, though, was the realization that if he let this happen, he was no better than those he was fighting against. "_Relashio_!" He said in a last-ditch effort. He wasn't expecting it to work, and was therefore not surprised as he stood powerless and watched Wormtail's last breaths.

Ron ran up the stairs and into the shadows, cautiously advancing to the drawing room door. He wanted nothing more than to tear in there and rip them each limb from limb with his bare hands for what they had done to Hermione. He felt such a riot of emotions that he didn't react when Griphook confirmed the sword as a copy. He was just taking a deep breath of relief when Bellatrix's voice cut through his haze.

"And I think we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."

Ron saw red as he bellowed, "NOOOOOOOOO!" and charged into the room. Pointing the wand at Bellatrix, he yelled, "_Expelliarmus_!" He fought the urge to laugh deliriously as Harry stunned Lucius, putting them on more equal footing.

Just as he began to really think they could do it, Bellatrix yelled, "STOP OR SHE DIES!"

Ron stood absolutely motionless. If there was any way to stop him, this was it. He watched in horror as Bellatrix pressed the knife into Hermione's neck and blood appeared. He was shaking with fury as he dropped his wand and raised his hands.

No one could have guessed what would happen next. With a loud ripping noise, the chandelier above Bellatrix snapped and plummeted to the ground, trapping Hermione under it. Ron didn't think as he raced forward, tears crowding his eyes.

He pulled Hermione gently out from the wreckage, holding her as gently as he could. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving, though he could hear her light, raspy breaths. "I've got you, Hermione," he said quietly.

"Ron, catch – and GO!" Harry's voice caused Ron to look up as a wand tumbled through the air towards him.

He caught it in his left hand and spun on his heel, holding Hermione as tightly as he dared, focusing on Shell Cottage, and praying they would get there without any trouble.


	3. Relief

Relief

Darkness.

The crushing weight of her eyes left Hermione feeling dizzy as she struggled to open them. She could see nothing; the darkness was complete. As she struggled against it, she felt the overwhelming sensation that, though she was moving parts of her body in her mind, her body was not responding.

Terror.

It was the sound she heard in the word 'no' as it was yelled hopelessly. It was the feeling of being in someone's arms and having them nearly shake with their own terror. It was the knowledge that her body was not responding to her mind.

Safety.

What she now felt as she heard Ron's whisper-soft voice saying, "I've got you, Hermione." She let go, then, slipping back into total blackness, knowing she could trust Ron completely.

** **

Ron felt the pressure that came with Apparition leave him suddenly, and the absence of it forced him to his knees. He was still clutching Hermione's limp body in his arms as complete sobs racked his own. He shook from his fear while he listened to shouts that were growing closer and closer.

He felt someone fall to their knees in front of him, and saw them reach a hand out to take Hermione from him, "Ron, let me–"

"Don't touch her!" Ron screamed. His brother Bill, looking at him sympathetically, leaned back and then stood as Ron did as well, shaking even more so. Ron recognized somewhere in his mind that it was only his brother, and that he would never intentionally hurt Hermione, but his absolute terror from earlier in the night prevented him from trusting anyone.

As he stood there and clutched the love of his life to his body, he looked at Bill pleadingly, "Please," he whispered, "I need your help."

Whether it was his pleading look, Hermione herself, or the fact that Ron never, _ever_ asked for help unless he absolutely needed it, Bill nodded once, turned, and took off at a run towards the house. Ron followed, going as fast as he could until he finally managed to reach the bedroom Bill had entered. "You can put her on the bed in here," Bill told him quietly.

Bill didn't offer to help again, and Ron didn't want him to as he set Hermione gently on the bed. He didn't pull away as Bill left the room, and didn't bother look up as Bill re-entered and placed a chair beside Hermione's bed. "Ron, you can stay with her – sit here."

Fleur entered the room and looked at Bill, "'Arry 'as arrived, and 'e needs our assistance."

Bill nodded, glanced at Ron once more, and left the room. Ron barely noticed; he was concentrating fully on Hermione.

"I will return in a moment," Fleur told him quietly as she ran from the room.

Alone with just Hermione and his thoughts, Ron could not help but replay the night over and over in his mind – the terror, her screams…. He felt his stomach turn over and barely made it to the adjoining loo before heaving into it.

When he returned and sat on the chair, he took her hand in his and leaned his head on the bed, not bothering to force his tears back.

A slight rustle of clothing announced the return of his sister-in-law and Ron looked up as Fleur entered the room hastily. He was totally calm until Fleur pulled out her wand and pointed it at Hermione, and in that second his heart raced and something inside him snapped. "What are you doing?" He gasped, jumping up and pulling out his own wand, turning it on Fleur.

Fleur hesitated, and upon seeing the look in his eyes, lowered her wand. "I need to 'elp 'er, Ron. If you 'ex me, it will make matters worse." Ron struggled to gain control of himself. This night had thrown him entirely off. With a nod, he put away his wand carefully and sat slowly back down, taking Hermione's hand in his again.

"I just don't want her to be hurt anymore," he said in a quiet voice.

Fleur smiled sadly at him, "I know, _mon frère_. She will be alright." She turned back to Hermione then, and Ron watched silently. He knew Fleur wouldn't hurt Hermione on purpose, but seeing a wand turned on her again had caused him to act irrationally.

It seemed to take Fleur ages to clear away all the glass and use the Essence of Dittany on her cuts. Finally, in a hoarse voice, Fleur said, "She will be alright... there is nothing more I can do for her now. When she wakes, give 'er this."

Ron accepted the potion she handed him and then looked into Fleur's face. Normally, he would have felt flustered by Fleur's presence, but all worry for Hermione had driven those thoughts from his mind. For the first time, Ron seemed to be not affected by Fleur's Veela characteristics. He nodded once and said stiffly, "Thank you for everything, Fleur."

She returned his nod and then left the room, taking her medicines with her. Ron directed his full attention to Hermione, and forced himself not to think about the past few hours. She was safe, she was alive, and she was with him. That was all that mattered.

It was only when she let out a soft moan that he realized he was barely breathing. He took a giant gulp of air and choked in his excitement – she really was all right.

"Ron," Hermione whispered. Her voice was hoarse and her eyes remained closed. He squeezed her hand as gently as he could, releasing the pressure when he noticed her slight wince.

"I'm here," he told her, tears filling his eyes in relief. He had come so close to losing her that he was sure he would never recover from it. The very thought would haunt him to his grave.

She finally opened her eyes the slightest bit, and smiled weakly when she saw him, "I knew you'd rescue me."

Ron smiled back, but didn't agree – he had failed her in so many ways to his mind. He wasn't sure what to say to that, not wanting her to lecture him when she was so injured. Instead, he changed the subject. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione shifted slightly and let out a gasp of pain, her eyes widening from the shock of it. "Not well," she admitted quietly. "Will you help me sit up?"

Ron bit his lip in hesitation, knowing it would cause her a great deal of pain to move. After a moment of silent debate, he realized she would be far worse off if she attempted it herself.

"All right, then." He agreed. Hermione's expression softened. Ron stood up and slid his left arm behind her shoulders as carefully as he could. "Try to just relax and let me support you."

Using his one arm, Ron pulled her halfway to a sitting position, trying not to visibly wince at the sound of Hermione's labored breathing. With his free hand, he picked the pillow up so it was resting against the headboard. "Tell me if it hurts too much."

"I'm fine." Hermione wheezed, clearly anything but. If the situation wasn't so serious, Ron would have rolled his eyes.

"Here's the hard part," he said quietly. He hesitated, knowing she was going to really feel the pain of this. At her slightly flustered look, he slid his right arm under her knees and as quickly and carefully as he could, lifted her backwards so that she was sitting and her back was leaning against the propped pillow.

Ron removed his arms and sat on the chair again, worry marring his expression. "'Mione, are you all right?"

After a few minutes in which she simply breathed in and out, Hermione finally smiled softly at him. "Yes, the pain is becoming tolerable again."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Ron exclaimed, reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing the potion Fleur had left behind. He pulled the lid off and held it up for her to see. "Fleur wants you to take this," Ron explained.

"Can you…." Hermione stopped talking, a pink blush crossing her features. "Can you help me?"

"Yeah, of course." Ron moved the bottle to her lips and tilted it back slowly for her. His ears were as pink as her cheeks.

When she had drank a little of it, he pulled the bottle away and Hermione made a face. "That tastes extremely sour."

"It'll help, though." Ron told her, looking at the bottle. "It's for pain relief and strengthening sore muscles."

"Perfect," Hermione replied, shifting slightly and wincing. She closed her eyes as she leaned against the headboard. "I'm sorry, Ron."

Ron looked at her, flabbergasted. "You're _sorry_? For what?"

She opened her eyes once more and turned to look at him. "For giving you such a hard time when you came back to us. The things I did…."

"Hermione, you must have lost your mind if you think there's anything you need to apologize for. The whole time I was gone, all I kept thinking about was all the horrible things I said to you." Ron felt the shame wash through him again as he recalled the bleakest time of his life. "You had every right to be as mad as you were."

"No, not really. I didn't even tell you how relieved I was to see you. I hid behind my anger, and I'm sorry for that."

"You call that being relieved to see me?" Ron chuckled.

Hermione smiled slightly. "It makes the birds seem like fun, doesn't it?"

Ron looked down at the small scars still lingering on his wrists and hands. "Not really." He watched in mute surprise as Hermione took one of his hands in her own.

"I wish I hadn't hurt you, too," Hermione told him lightly.

"Don't apologize," he told her again. "I should never have left you, 'Mione. I feel terrible about it."

"'Mione?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. She shifted again on the bed, still not releasing his hand, and Ron was pleased to note that she didn't seem to be in as much pain anymore.

Ron shrugged lightly, "Yeah – sorry. I won't say it if you don't want me to."

"I think it will grow on me," she told him lightly.

A silence fell between them, but it was not an awkward or embarrassed silence. It was…._right_.

"What _did_ you want to say to me?" Ron asked her after a few moments.

The pink blush returned to Hermione's cheeks, "I would have told you–"

Fleur entered the room, then, interrupting whatever Hermione was about to say. Ron silently cursed as Fleur turned to him and said, "'Arry needs your 'elp, Ron."

Ron nodded and turned to look at Hermione once more. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he told her.

She smiled at him, still unable to nod, and released his hand. Ron stood up and quickly leaned towards her, kissing her cheek. As he left the room, his ears turned pink.

** **

"Almost there," Fleur told her, keeping her arms securely around Hermione as they stepped down the last stair.

Hermione smiled at her gratefully. "Fleur, you've done so much. Thank you."

Fleur smiled softly as Luna opened the front door for them and Bill led the way into the darkness. "Anytime."

The three made their way slowly out the door towards the grave Harry, Ron, and Dean had dug. When her eyes fell upon Ron, the place on her cheek he had kissed earlier seemed to set alight with fire. It had been very difficult to focus on Fleur's medical attention after the kiss.

They reached the others after what felt to be a year spent walking, and Hermione found herself incredibly exhausted. She came to a shaky stop beside Ron and he instantly put an arm around her, holding her as tightly to his body as he dared. She was overcome by the feeling of warmth that overcame her, and as he quickly pressed his lips to her forehead, she fought the urge to sigh lightly.

This was safety, and if she was being totally honest, there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

A/N: Well, there you have it! The third and final chapter of my story. For those of you whom were expecting the chapter last week, my most sincere apologies. As some of you know, I was very ill with H1N1 and could not bring myself to be in a writing kind of mood. I hope this chapter has made the wait worth it, and I can't wait to hear what you think! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
